shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynx (SF2)
In Shadow Fight 2, Lynx is a Demon. He is the first demon to be encountered. Like all demons in Shadow Fight 2, he has five bodyguards. Lynx is the leader of an assassin organisation known as "The Order". His bodyguards are lesser members of the organisation. He first appears after the tutorial, when Sensei tells the player that he thinks that he is ready to defeat Lynx, noting that he is still in shape. Lynx does not acknowledge the player's appearance, calling the player a "lowly worm". Lynx believes he is too superior to bother wasting his time fighting the player, and introduces Shin, the weakest member of his organisation. He demands that Shin be defeated before the player can have a chance of battling him. When Shin is defeated, Lynx steps forward and introduces himself. He explains that he is the leader of the Assassin's Order. He states that the player is not worthy of the honour of battling him, but comments that the player's battle with Shin was entertaining, despite mocking the player as well, stating that their battle was hardly a battle. Lynx disappears for a time, until all of his bodyguards are defeated in combat and he has no choice but to face the player. When he is defeated, he is in denial. He becomes worried, because his entire organisation is at stake. But when he learns that zone player is only interested in his Seal. He hands over the seal with no complaints, calling the Seal a mere trinket. He tells the player to be gone from his sight, and warns the player that he will not forget what the player has done. Lynx appears once more at the Gates of Shadows, where he attempts to stop the player from using the demon seals to lock him and the other demons away. At the Gates of Shadows, Lynx must be fought once again but this time he is fought in the company of his fellow demons. Before the fight, he intimidates the player. After the Gates of Shadows, Lynx must be fought yet again. This time, Lynx is fighting for a good cause, as he does not want the player to re-open the Gates of Shadows in order to free May, who was captured by Titan. He states that Titan is all-powerful and will wreak havoc upon the player's realm if he were to release him. Abilities Lynx is the first enemy encountered to use ranged weapons (he uses shurikens, throwing daggers and claws) and his special demon ability is that he can disappear in a puff of smoke and turn invisible. While he is invisible, he can still attack the player. However, the player will automatically turn in his direction, as with all enemies. Lynx is also the first enemy to utilize weapon enchantments. His claws are enchanted with Time Bomb and Poisoning. The proportionate chance to receive these status effects are very high, regardless if the player's armor is upgraded. He will only use his throwing weapons and invisibility ability after the player defeats him in Round 1, except at the Gates of Shadow and in Interlude. Upon reaching the Gates of Shadow he will use Force Wave as his Magic Skill. Personality Lynx is an arrogant character, believing very strongly in his abilities and viewing those who serve him as insignificant. He will not entertain any challengers until they have proven "worthy" of the honour of fighting him, a sign of his arrogance and belief of his own superiority over others. Lynx, despite being arrogant and viewing most other people other than himself as pawns, he does value his organisation the Assassin's Order highly. He is terrified at the prospect of losing his authority over the organisation after he is defeated by Shadow, and is relieved to learn that Shadow is only after the seal he bears. Lynx does admit when an opponent is stronger than him, however - even if it is extremely rare. This is shown when Lynx opens up about his extreme fear of Titan, and does everything in his power to prevent Titan from being freed. Lynx acknowledges Titan's strength. Lynx's inferiority to Titan is shown when Lynx is rendered incapable of movement from just hearing the voice of Titan ringing in his head. Do not think Lynx will go down easy, his claws do a lot of damage and have time bomb and poison on them, he is one of the harder demons for these reasons. Quotes * "Who are you? I don't want to waste my time fighting a worm! My bodyguard Shin will take care of you." Upon meeting the player. * "So, you've managed to defeat Shin? I must admit I'm surprised... but I have 4 more bodyguards." After defeating Shin. * "You think defeating my guards proves your strength? They were weaklings, pawns, easily forgotten and replaced." After defeating all of his bodyguards. * "No! It cannot be... All the glory of the Order within your grasp, but you only seek the Seal? Fine! You have won your precious trinket. Be gone from my sight, but be warned: I will not forget what you have done!" After defeating him. Trivia * His claws have an enchantment called time bomb. When the player gets hit with Lynx's claws, there is a time bomb icon on the top left of the screen. The bomb blows after 2 seconds. * His weapon is obtainable when you defeat him again during Eclipse mode. * He has the only perk that does not directly damage the opponent. * He is the first enemy to use ranged weapons. * He is the only bodyguard not to use magic. * Lynx is a member of the cat family,which makes Lynx's use of claws justified.Other bodyguards too use weapons that match their name. * He is known to be on of the harder bosses of the game. Bodyguards : Main article:[[Lynx Bodyguards| '''Lynx's bodyguards']]'' 1 The first bodyguard of Lynx is Shin. Quotes Shin has no speaking roles. Weapons Shin wields modified daggers. Personality and Appearance There is no hint about shin's personality.He wears a blue robe and has no head protection.His face is half hidden by a veil. It is said that shimouth. his tongue cut out for he does not speak and has a veil over his mouth 2 The second bodyguard of Lynx is [[Brick|'Brick']] Quotes "Such an insignificant little creature like you could never hope to defeat someone like me." Weapons Brick wields wooden batons. Personality and Appearance He has a confident,vigorous personality. He is naked(at least his visible part is) and has a yellow mohawk.He is very well built and muscular. 3 The third bodyguard of Lynx is [[Needle|'Needle']]. Quotes There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! The order will stop at nothing to find you. But that won't be neccecary, for I shall land the killing blow!" Weapons Needle wields sais. Personality and Appearance She has a confident and vulgar personality.She wears a blue shirt,and her under garments are visible. 4 The fourth bodyguard of Lynx is Ghost Quotes "I beat Lynx easily the first time I met him. But when I removed the mask, I saw only a dummy. Then I felt his claws digging into the back of my neck. I have served him ever since." Weapons Ghost wields a ninja sword. Personality and appearance He is a quiet, mysterious guy, who says he defeated Lynx easily the first time, but later found it to be only a dummy, and served Lynx since then. He wears totally black clothing and hides his mouth with a veil, (possibly why he got named 'Ghost'). 5 The fifth and final bodyguard of lynx is Dandy Quotes "Order and Peace? Ha! the order is merely a way to hone my already impressive sword skills! And now, I am more than happy to show you them." Weapons Dandy wields ninja swords. Personality and appearance Dandy is a proud warrior with 'already impressive' sword skills.He does not really respect the order and its ways.He wears light brown clothing. Guide Gallery File:Lynx.jpg|Lynx Lynx During Interlude.jpg|The player fighting Lynx during interlude. Category:Demons Category:Bodyguards and demons Category:Shadow Fight 2